Things never seem to change
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: Just when Elena thought she could be with Damon in peace. DO NOT WON ANYTHING!


Being a new vampire was fasinating yet terrifying but had the kind of adreniline I needed to see the brighter side of things. When Rebekah made us go off the bridge and cause my demise I sort of want to thank her. Graduation is behind us and I am thankful for that, but me and Damon plan on leaving Mystic Falls and Jermey plans to go to university somewhere else since he is supposidly dead. Bonnie is spending her summer with her mom Abbie. Stefan plans to go over seas for the summer. Caroline has been trying to get ahold of Tyler since Klaus is letting him come back to town. Katherine is trying to cope with being a human and I dont blame her it sucks.

"Elena are you ready?"  
"Yeah give me a sec Damon I need to leave Caroline a note so she knows we will be back in a few weeks."

Damon wrapps his arms around me and bites me playfully. I giggled and groaned alittle whn I heard Stefan down stairs. I grabbed my suitecase and was downsairs. Katherine sat on the couch playing with a bottle of whiskey moupping as usual.

"Well if it isn't the life destroyer. I hope you break your neck where ever your going."

"Katherine have you forgotten who is the vampie bitch now don't try my nerves."

She opened her mouth to protest but shook her head instead. I smiled and went to the door but Stefan was already there. He has been acting weird since he went to dump Silas' body in the lake. I hug him and head out the door and see Matt and Rebekah holding hands. I feel as though vomit had made its way up my throat about to spill over. Damon puts the suitecase in the trunk and we all piled into the car Rebekah needed us to drop her and Matt off at the port to catch a farie. From there on me and Damon are making our way to the airport. Paris is going to be goregous.

"Damon your quiet whats wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that it's weird that Bonnie would go to Abbies when she practically killed her when they tried to restrain her. Something isn't right you know it and I know it."

"Damon instead of leavin the states maybe we should go to Abbies and see if Bonnie is there."

We are quiet all the way to Abbies and when we get there Abbie is there to greet us. Well not really greet us I got a stake thrown at us.

"Abbie are you serious right now? Where's Bonnie?"

"How should I know Elena s I haven't talked to her since she attempted to kill me. Why?"

"Abbie Jermey told Elena that Bonnie said she was spending the summer here for the summer and now she isn't here and Stefan has been acting strange. Come to think of it Jermey seemed out of it when he told us where Bonnie was. You don't think?"

My breathe caught in my throat and I almost cried out. Bonnie couldn't be dead.

"Damon didn't Bonnie trap Silas in a stone prison when she was alive?"

"Yes, why?"

"Anything done by a living witch can be undone when they die. Silas is roaming free."

Great just when I thought I could leave that dammed place go to Paris have sex all day and feed all night I was wrong. Of course when anyone is happy something has to happen. We make it back to the Salvator Manor and burst through the door to find Katherine naked abd Stefan on top of her. I laugh and Damon looks at me but laughs as well. They cover up and Katherine shrinks against the couch.

"Great now we have burn the couch and blanket. Ugh..."

"What are yall doing back?"

"Well we would be having sex right around now but we have big news."

"It couldn't wait until you got back. I'm in the middle of something."

Stefan hadn't hadn't even pulled out of her yet and I could tell because of her face. He moved and she relaxed. I laughed again.

"So what is the big news?"

"Well it's bad news. Bonnie is dead."

"So the little witch finally meet her end?"

I was across the room and had Katherine danggiling by the neck against the wall as she struggeled to get free. Her face started turning blue and I laughed again. Damon put a hand on my arm and I let her go.

"Look you little bitch just cause you think since your getting banged by Stefan you can talk you shit your wrong I will shred you into tiny pieces and feed them to any vampire willing to bite. But now that I think of it I could just tell all your enemys your human and see how you fare."

"Yeah. Yeah what ever."

I back handed her and she landed into a naked heap on the floor.

"Damon does thismean Silas is free?"  
I looked at Stefan and tilted my head alittle and tried figuring out how he would know how Silas would be free. It clicked and apparently it did for Damon to beacause we both lunged. We missed of course and he was gone.

I loked at Damon and he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall and we went into a kissing frenzie. I pulled his shiet off and had him in the bed room before Katherine even noticed what was going on. My shirt was thrown across the floor along with his. We didn't waste time we kept at it and finally were both naked. Vampire sex is amazing you think being pounded is an experinece try being a vampire that is amazing. Sweat glistened off each of us and I smiled. Blood was everywhere and so was clothes.

**COUPLE WEEKS LATER**

It has been a while since Silas has showed his face but we have found Stefan. He was close to deterorating. He told us the whole story he is a doppleganger as well. We told him all that had happened just when we thought we were safe. Life goes to hell.


End file.
